<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random Moments by BadWolffe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453784">Random Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe'>BadWolffe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FLUFF - ROMANCE - HUMOUR</p><p>Here is a small selection of some of the many Clone/Jedi paragraphs that have been sat on my laptop for far too long now.<br/>This is all random work that has popped into my head and I’ve typed it down quickly. I have been either so far unable to work it into any of my actual stories, or just unable to figure out what to do with it.<br/>There is no particular order to read it in.<br/>Rather than let it all go to waste, I thought I would post it here as is, in the hope that some of it might at least put a smile on someone’s face.</p><p> </p><p>All fluff with romance and humour thrown in<b> (see my profile).</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1004 | Gree &amp; Luminara Unduli, CC-1004 | Gree/Luminara Unduli, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-5052 | Bly &amp; Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Kit Fisto, CC-5052 | Bly/Kit Fisto/Aayla Secura, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or any of the characters.</b>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="u">Random Moments</span></b>
</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe was not happy.<br/>
This was not an unusual feeling for him.<br/>
He finished up with the last of his reports, before striding off and grunting at the shinies he passed on the way to his quarters, causing them to hurry on their way with nervous looks backward.<br/>
Wolffe’s bad mood did not lead him to his own room however, and he found himself at his Generals door instead.<br/>
This was not the first time.<br/>
It opened without him buzzing the com.<br/>
Plo must have sensed his arrival.<br/>
His General, as usual was always willing, eager even, to comfort his Commander and lend whatever support was needed in easing the young man’s unique style of anger. Wolffe took great comfort in the Kel Dors presence, a feeling that seemed to be very much reciprocated.</p><p> </p><p>                                             -------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Aayla watched Bly sleep.<br/>
These moments with her clone Commander were so precious to her.<br/>
Her fingers gently caressed his cheek causing him to let out a sleepy “Mmmgh”.<br/>
She smiled fondly in response.<br/>
It had been a long road from their first meeting to being here in her bunk, sharing themselves with each other.<br/>
She settled back down into the warmth, her body pressed into his, her head resting on his shoulder as her lekku settled on him, drawn to him.<br/>
Her hand idly explored over his soft belly before sliding up to his well muscled chest.<br/>
She sighed happily and let sleep take her into blissful dreams of her lover.</p><p> </p><p>                                            ------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Hey kid” he said with a smirk as she walked up to him.<br/>
“I’m not really a kid any more Rex” she replied pointedly.<br/>
He chuckled, “Yeah I noticed that.” his expression fell as he realised what he had said and the fact that his gaze had dropped to her chest.<br/>
“I mean, well I didn’t, I wasn’t looking …” he blushed furiously causing Ahsoka to laugh with glee.<br/>
“It’s ok Rexter, I know what you meant”<br/>
He still looked distraught and she found herself resting a reassuring hand on his arm.<br/>
“It’s ok, I missed you too” she said in a bashful voice.<br/>
It earned her a faint smile from him, and for a moment she lost herself in those honey brown eyes.<br/>
What she found there made her heart still.<br/>
Their dynamic had changed.<br/>
Something was different between them now.<br/>
It felt wonderful.</p><p>                                           --------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p> </p><p>“Some tea?” Her voice was soft.<br/>
Gree’s lips parted in surprise. <br/>
For all the languages he knew, for all the different dialects he had become an expert in, here he sat, such a simple question leaving him so lost for words.<br/>
Luminara gave him a sad smile, poured some tea into a second cup and offered it forward, ignoring his hesitation.<br/>
His lashes fluttered as he lowered his eyes to the cup, finally reaching to take it from her.<br/>
“Thank you sir” his voice was hushed, as if she had just handed him something precious.<br/>
“One day commander, I will be able to make you tea without you feeling that you are so undeserving of such a simple act.”<br/>
He went to say something, and then seemed to think better of it at the last moment, instead he gave her a weak smile.<br/>
She touched his knee lightly with her hand and felt his emotions spike in the Force.<br/>
Deep inside of her another part of her heart fell more hopelessly in love with this man.</p><p> </p><p>                                      ----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka looked down from the balcony at the troopers playfully sparring below.<br/>
He was not only easy to pick out from the others with his blonde hair, but also with his movements. She had become so used to seeing him in action on the battlefield at her side, that she knew exactly how his body carried.<br/>
His laughter peeled through her thoughts as he brought a younger brother down with apparent ease, a pure laughter that always made her smile.<br/>
“Something interesting?” asked Bo walking up behind her.<br/>
Ahsoka startled “Ah, just watching the boys” she replied, having been so deep in her observations that she had not noticed her friend approaching.<br/>
“I see” said Bo knowingly as she glanced below at the troopers. “and I think I know which one in particular”<br/>
Ahsoka squirmed slightly<br/>
“That obvious huh?”<br/>
Bo chuckled “You are growing up fast my friend, it is quite normal to take an interest in these things now” she rested a hand on the tongruta’s shoulder.<br/>
There was a long silence as Ahsoka leant her arms back on the railings and looked down at the playful rough housing below, then she sighed heavily.<br/>
“I must confess Bo, I think it is a little bit more than an ‘interest’.”</p><p> </p><p>                                 ------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Bly, what did you do?” she could feel his mischievous anticipation building in the Force.<br/>
“Something well over due sir” his smirk had a life of its own.<br/>
Aayla regarded him as he bit his bottom lip and kept his eyes glued to the side of the hanger.<br/>
A crashing noise followed by an angry yelp made her turn and follow his gaze as Anakin’s clone Captain came storming out from behind a gunship.<br/>
He looked furious.<br/>
His blonde head eventually snapped in their direction and he let out a sharp “Bly!”<br/>
With that Bly was off, legging it toward the nearest exit.<br/>
Aayla sighed and watched her commander beat a hasty retreat, as the furious looking clone captain sprinted past her in hot pursuit of his vod.<br/>
When they were out of sight she looked up and made eye contact with Ahsoka who was ambling over in her direction.<br/>
They both shook their heads in resignation.<br/>
“Gotta love em’ right?” said Ahsoka as she drew nearer.<br/>
Aayla chuckled lightly in agreement “It does seem to be rather impossible not to”</p><p> </p><p>                                      ----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Fruit juice, caf, oatmeal, eggs, toast, pancakes and strips of the meat that he knew his clones loved on these all too few trips back to Coruscant.<br/>
Plo eyed the tray happily as he carried it through the halls toward the modest quarters that had been afforded to his commander for this occasion.<br/>
The joy of being off the ship, of being back here where at least he could pretend, if only for a little while that the war was elsewhere, filled him with a temporary contentment.<br/>
Plo was trying to picture and anticipate the look that would be on Wolffe’s face when the commander realized that his Jedi had brought him breakfast in bed.<br/>
Nothing he imagined of course could really have prepared him for the young man’s actual response.</p><p> </p><p>                                  ------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> “So what have we got going on here then?” said Bly as he wrapped his arms around his husbands waist from behind.<br/>
“One of your favourites, plus garlic bread of course” smiled Kit over his shoulder at the spouse he shared with Aayla.<br/>
“I love garlic bread” said Bly sniffing the air and craning his neck to get a better look at the proceedings.<br/>
Kit chuckled “I know my love, you have made your feelings toward garlic bread quite clear to me”<br/>
“Not as much as I love you of course” replied Bly nuzzling at Kits neck fondly.<br/>
“You sure?” questioned the Nautolan in a bemused voice.<br/>
Bly looked genuinely shocked “You and Aayla are the most precious things to me in the whole galaxy! Always number one in my heart. You must know this surely?!”<br/>
“I know my love” said Kit softly, reassuring “I know, I was just kidding” he continued to stir the meatballs in sauce before he caught the tang of impishness in the force.<br/>
“And garlic bread?” he enquired in amusement.<br/>
“Oh, a close second for sure” replied the clone, smiling around the playful kiss he planted on his husbands neck.</p><p>                                 -------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Commander Gree gave his glass a rueful look as it was taken from him once more and refilled.<br/>
The alcohol buzzed around his brain and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself.<br/>
Gree had visited 79’s on Coruscant with his brothers on only a handful of occasions, and he knew from that experience that he was not a big drinker. He had long ago resigned himself to the fact that he was not great at handling it.<br/>
This local brew, whatever it was, cut through his normally stoic bearing more than he cared for.<br/>
He put the now full glass down when it was handed back to him.<br/>
<i>I don’t kriffing care how rude it looks or who I offend, I’m not drinking any more.</i><br/>
His body shuddered as he said a slightly slurred “Thank you” to the server.<br/>
He had not felt comfortable sitting down with these local tribesman and partaking with the feast, but his General had made it quite clear through her subtle body language that this was what was expected of him, so here he was.<br/>
His General.<br/>
He looked across at her to find General Luminara looking at him intently around her own glass, an amused smile playing on her lips.<br/>
Just as Gree was wondering if she was finding his inability to hold his alcohol entertaining, a soft hiccup escaped her.<br/>
Her hand flew to cover her mouth as a heated blush rose up her neck.<br/>
<i>Ah, Like Jedi like clone</i><br/>
He idly pushed the thought in her direction before she gave him a somewhat whimsical smile that he knew he would cherish for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>                                          ------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to make up the spare bed after all” called Kit from the living area.<br/>
Aayla came out of the guest room, pillow still in hand.<br/>
Kit gestured toward the main sofa.<br/>
“Oh...” said Aayla as she walked over and took in the sight that greeted her.<br/>
Bly, Rex and Wolffe were all crashed out on the sofa together, their limbs tangled in blissful sleep.<br/>
A subtle scent of alcohol hung over all three of them.<br/>
“We seem to have acquired ourselves a ‘puddle of clones’” whispered Kit in an amused tone.<br/>
“Oh…” repeated Aayla<br/>
They stared in silence for a few moments.<br/>
“I guess Bly won’t be joining us tonight then” she said, noting that her human husband seemed to be the main foundation for this sleepy pile.<br/>
Kit frowned “They all look far too comfy for us to disturb them” he agreed as Rex let out a sleepy growl and buried his face further into Wolffe’s shoulder.<br/>
Aayla looked on with a warm fondness, seemingly unable to look away from the three sleeping brothers just yet.<br/>
“I’ll get a blanket” chuckled Kit.</p><p>                                            -------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Random Moments Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or any of the characters.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Random Moments  - Part 2</b>
</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Bly eyed the large chocolate cake.</p><p>The cake seemed to be eyeing Bly back.</p><p>“It’s like a battle of wits” said Rex in a hushed voice.<br/>
“If that’s so, …”  whispered Wolffe “my moneys on the cake”</p><p> </p><p>                                       -------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Fox strode into his office.<br/>
The small single heart shaped chocolate on his desk caught his attention immediately.<br/>
He eyed it for some time before smiling to himself and unwrapping it.<br/>
He popped it into his mouth and sighed happily as it melted on his tongue.<br/>
“You know chocolates are good for the soul?” said a voice from the doorway.<br/>
Quinlan leant lazily against the frame grinning mischievously at Fox.<br/>
Fox tried not to smile himself.<br/>
“There’s more where that came from right?” he replied in his best business like voice.<br/>
“Always” laughed Quinlan walking over and sitting on the edge of Fox’s desk, he folded his arms across his chest and looked intently at him “but you have to earn them first cyare.”</p><p> </p><p>                                          -----------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Ah Kriff” Rex hung his head as he spoke.<br/>
He knew what was coming.<br/>
The clankers were all destroyed.<br/>
They were on a high battlement, of which he knew they needed to be at the bottom of ASAP.<br/>
He looked up to see Anakin and Ahsoka ambling over to him with innocent looks on their faces.<br/>
“I’ve got a jet pack” he volunteered.<br/>
Both Anakin and Ahsoka looked at his back, their grins finally breaking onto their faces.<br/>
“You know your'e not wearing it Rex” quipped Anakin unable to hide his glee.<br/>
“Which means …” Ahsoka’s eyes sparkled.<br/>
“Ah Kriff” repeated Rex.</p><p> </p><p>                                          -------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“You should really let Bariss look at it Commander” Luminara’s voice was soft.</p><p>The battle had been hard, but was now over, the troopers and their leaders homeward bound.</p><p>“I’m fine” came the strained reply.</p><p>General Unduli inclined her head as she regarded Commander Gree’s leg.</p><p>“And yet …?” she gestured at him taking in his pained expression.</p><p>“I’ll be gentle” offered Bariss from his side.</p><p>“No, no, its all good, I got this really” he winced even as he spoke “just a strain” </p><p>“I could still help, and you were limping quite noticeably Commander. It is obviously causing you much discomfort”</p><p>Bariss reached for his leg but Gree’s hand shot out and caught her by the wrist.</p><p>“Sorry” he muttered, letting her wrist go “it’s all good really”</p><p>Luminara let out a heavy sigh and fixed her clone commander with a compassionate stare.<br/>
“If it is just a leg strain, then why so bashful Commander?” she smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way “Barris wants to help you”</p><p>Gree bit his bottom lip and looked up at Commander Offee who gently rested her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Please let me help Gree” she said softly.</p><p>Sensing that this was a situation that was not going to go away any time soon Commander Gree gave them a defeated frown before bowing his head.</p><p>“S’ not my leg” he muttered reluctantly.</p><p>“But you were limping” replied Bariss.</p><p>Gree placed his hand over the injured area in question as if to protect it, he grimaced once more.<br/>
“S’ really not my leg, and it is just a strain” he repeated stubbornly.</p><p>“Oh” said Luminara after a few seconds, her hand covering the gentle smile that played on her lips as she looked at her Commanders hand resting over his cod-piece.</p><p>Bariss caught up a few seconds later and Gree was treated to another soft “Oh”</p><p> </p><p>                                              -------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Kit leant into Bly’s shoulder as he marvelled at just how much food his clone mate was actually capable of putting away.<br/>
Aayla watched on attentively, enjoying the sight of Kit’s unbound tentacles massaging Bly’s shoulder and upper chest, gently rubbing away at the blue skin paint of Bly’s fancy dress costume.<br/>
“You are both so beautiful” she said softly as she moved forward to stroke a tentacle that had found its way behind Bly's neck to his other shoulder in a possessive caress.<br/>
Kit leaned forward to pull her closer to him, so that the three of them were all connected.<br/>
“Yes, you two are definitely in a lot of trouble when we get home” teased Kit running his fingers lightly over the feline ears of Aayla’s outfit.<br/>
“I’m looking forward to it” replied Aayla, finally dragging her hand away from the tentacle to slide it down Bly’s bare chest even as she leaned in to give Kit a light kiss. “but first let’s enjoy the party”</p><p> </p><p>                                               ---------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t move”<br/>
He froze on the spot.<br/>
She was stood directly in front of him, close, looking at his head.<br/>
There was obviously something there that shouldn’t be.<br/>
Under his helmet Bly swallowed hard, imagining all sorts of wretched things that could have dropped silently from the jungle canopy onto his helmet without him knowing.<br/>
Her face softened.<br/>
He felt it was safe to speak.<br/>
“What is it General?”<br/>
“Something that deserves to live” Aayla breathed in wonderment.<br/>
Bly couldn’t help himself and scowled under his helmet.<br/>
“Please tell me it doesn’t have more than six legs this time?” He made it sound like sarcastic jest just in case any of the rest of the squad were listening in, but he knew Aayla was aware of his feelings toward arachnids.<br/>
She smiled brightly at him “It’s a butterfly Bly” her eyes shone as she looked back at it. “It’s beautiful!”<br/>
Bly relaxed and smiled under his helmet, but didn’t move.<br/>
He couldn’t see the butterfly, but he didn’t want to scare it away, he was enjoying the view in front of him far too much.</p><p> </p><p>                                                    -------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Rex, do you ever wish you had Force powers?”<br/>
The question came out of the blue as they stood atop the blustery mountain watching General Skywalker giving instructions to his R2 unit.<br/>
“Sometimes” muttered Rex, smiling ruefully.<br/>
“Would you want to be a Jedi? What would you want to do with your powers?”<br/>
Rex opened up his thoughts to her as he glanced from Anakin to her and then at the bottom of the mountain.<br/>
“I see” she laughed as she nudged his shoulder with hers playfully.</p><p> </p><p>                                                    ---------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe woke up.</p><p>Various muscles complained painfully at him.</p><p>He eased his sore body up into a sitting position as the bed covers slid gently away from him.</p><p>The battle had been hard fought, he’d known he would pay the price today. That said, it was all light duties today, mostly paperwork and report manifests. </p><p>The change in pace would be very welcome.</p><p>His nostrils flared as the scent hit him.</p><p>Glancing over at his desk he took in the sight of the steaming coffee and the doughnut sat next to it.</p><p>Wolffe shook his head and smiled.</p><p>He loved his General, he really did, and despite the fact that he knew he had never given Plo the code to his room, not that it would make any difference to a Jedi, he still marvelled at Plo’s timing in such matters.</p><p>It was as if the Kel Dor knew exactly when Wolffe was due to wake up.</p><p>How did Wolffe know it was Plo who had left the hot beverage and sugary treat?<br/>
… well, no one else put a straw in coffee, only his beloved General.</p><p>Wolffe chuckled and clambered out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>                                                 -----------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Clouds are pretty”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“Why don’t we spend more time looking at them?, I mean seriously, amazing things”</p><p>A soft hand rested on the side of his head.</p><p>“I think that one up there looks like Master Yoda” he continued.</p><p>A thumb absently stroked his temple.</p><p>“Don’t you think so? Oh hey…” his voice trailed off as he focussed on the beautiful face that loomed into view above him instead. “You look worried?”</p><p>She smiled down at him.</p><p>“Do you remember what happened commander?”</p><p>Apparently his head was resting in her lap, he tried to move but a hand gently pushed at his shoulder making it quite impossible</p><p>“Mmmph” he breathed as he squinted in concentration. “Explosion?”</p><p>“Yes. You were thrown and hit the rock face”</p><p>“It hurt”</p><p>“I suspect it did commander. You hit your head”</p><p>“Ahhh” he sighed wistfully, his gaze leaving her face to look back up at the sky above them.</p><p>“Clouds are pretty”</p><p> </p><p>                                       ----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Kit awoke with a start, his heart pounded in his chest.</p><p>Another bad dream.</p><p>His breathing slowed however as he took in the sight of his two lovers snuggled up together next to him.</p><p>His beautiful Aayla and his beautiful Bly.</p><p>Yet again Kit thanked whatever gods were listening for bringing these two souls into his life.<br/>
He loved them both so much, more than words could ever say.</p><p>Time passed, he was not sure how long as he just watched them both sleep, his eyes roaming over Bly’s enticing tan skin with the striking yellow tattoos adorning it and the delicate blue skin of Aayla.</p><p>He breathed in their combined scent and rested back down, the bad dream long forgotten.</p><p>                                                          --------------------------------------------</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is just one of the many files sat on my computer.<br/>I think one paragraph did get used in one of my fics, but I hope someone enjoys the rest anyway.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On the vague chance that someone would like to use any of this to base a short fic around I’m totally cool with that – just let me know in advance and of course give credit where credit is due.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>